Le grand amour du Choixpeau
by A-Translator
Summary: Fiction de hahaharrypulp: "Inquiétant, mal écrit et dégoûtant." Bonne lecture !


Hello tout le monde !

Je suis ravie et fière de vous annoncer que...

Simply irresistible a dépassé les 120 reviews !

Vous vous rendez compte ? Sûrement que oui, vu que c'est grâce à vous tout ça ! :)

Du coup, pour vous remercier, j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce magnifique OS, gage de ma gratitude. C'est votre cadeau de Noël en avance on va dire.

Il s'agit de la traduction d'une fic de **hahaharrypulp **intitulée en VO: "**The Sorting Hat's Love**". Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est une histoire pleine de poésie et de finesse.

C'est simple, on sort de cette lecture des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est un vrai bijou, quoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le grand amour du Choixpeau**

.

Transportant quelque chose dans le creux de son bras, Dumbledore traversa la bibliothèque d'un pas solennel. Il se pencha doucement Hermione qui étudiait seule à une table.

-Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller le Choixpeau pendant que je dépoussière mes quartiers. Cela vous dérange-t-il de garder un œil sur lui ?

-Bien sûr que non, professeur, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle était contente que le directeur ait besoin de son aide, même pour une tâche aussi insignifiante.

Dumbledore posa le chapeau sur la table, près de Hermione, lui tapota la tête puis repartit aussi majestueusement qu'il était venu.

Hermione retournait à son travail quand une voix rauque et mélodieuse retentit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dragon de feu?

-Pardon ?

Hermione parcourut la salle du regard d'un air intrigué.

Le Choixpeau bondit de la table et atterrit devant elle. Il commença à chanter. Sa voix avait pris une intonation profonde de baryton et cela rappela à Hermione les tubes moldus des années 70 de sa mère.

_"T'es aussi chaude que le feu du Dragon (**You're as hot as dragon's fire)**_

_Et ça me donne envie (**Filling me with desire)**_

_Tes petits seins et tes fesses rebondies (** Your small tits and big ass )**_

_Font gonfler ma baguette magique (**Make my wand grow into a staff)**_

_Dis moi que tu veux qu'on nique (**Say you want me to )**_

_Pas besoin de faire l'amour, on peut juste baiser. (**We don't have to make love, just screw**)" (1)_

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla-t-elle.

Le Choixpeau se pencha plus près.

-Je n'ai jamais oublié à quel point ce fut bon de m'installer sur ta tête lors de ta première année Hermione. Depuis ce moment, je rêve de te posséder.

Hermione parut sortir de son état de choc initial.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas baiser, tu es un chapeau !

L'objet se plaça face à Hermione, ses yeux de tissu la regardaient d'un air ennuyé.

-Ne te mets pas ça dans la tête avant d'avoir essayé. Je peux te faire des choses que les sorciers de ton âge ne peuvent même pas imaginer.

-C'est dégoûtant ! Tu es dégoûtant ! le réprimanda Hermione. Je vais le dire au professeur Dumbledore.

-Tu veux voir comment est mon pénis ? proposa le Choixpeau.

-Quoi ?!

Hermione se pencha sur le chapeau, incrédule. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu curieuse même si elle était révulsée en même temps.

Le Choixpeau était posé sur la table et avait le "visage" déformé par la concentration.

-Uhhhnnnnn, Uhhhnnnnn…

Il commençait à se plier et à s'enfoncer comme un accordéon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! lui ordonna Hermione.

Tout à coup, le Choixpeau se retourna sur l'envers. Sur la pointe retournée se trouvait désormais un pénis géant.

Ses yeux et sa bouche se retrouvèrent également de l'autre côté du tissu.

-Tada ! s'exclama fièrement le Choixpeau.

Abasourdie, Hermione fixait le membre vacillant.

-Attends, mais ça veut dire que tous les premières années qui te posent sur leur tête, sentent ton pénis au dessus d'eux ?

-C'est trop me flatter, Hermione, roucoula l'objet. Je ne suis pas aussi grand que ça. Cela dit, parfois, si je m'incline légèrement et qu'il s'agit d'une tête particulièrement arrondie, je peux avoir un petit contact. En fait, mon sperme est un très bon soin pour les cheveux des sorciers alors il m'arrive de leur injecter une petite surprise quand j'en ai l'occasion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se plaindraient mais Dumbledore garde toujours un œil sur moi et c'est donc difficile de le faire, termina-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

-Je suis sans voix.

Pour autant qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler c'était seulement la deuxième fois que son esprit se vidait ainsi.

-Tu veux toucher ?

Le Choixpeau inclina son engin dans sa direction.

Elle aurait bien voulu, c'était un pénis d'une couleur vraiment étrange et qui avait l'air incroyablement doux, comme le reste de son corps loqueteux en velours, mais ça serait ridicule. Elle détourna les yeux.

-Remets-toi à l'endroit, dit-elle.

Cependant, le Choixpeau avait remarqué son hésitation.

-Écoute, il n'y a personne ici. Rien que toi et moi et je ne le dirai à personne. En plus, mon pénis est aussi doux que du beurre et a le goût du pop corn.

Hermione essayait de déterminer si la dernière affirmation avait une dimension positive ou négative quand le chapeau bondit en avant et l'embrassa.

Elle se figea de surprise et d'horreur alors que la bouche du Choixpeau s'ouvrait et se refermait sur sa langue, la faisant recracher des boulettes de tissu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étouffa-t-elle dès qu'il l'eut relâchée.

-Je sais que tu me veux, Hermione, dit le chapeau d'une voix rauque.

Puis, il sauta en l'air de nouveau. L'adolescente, bouche bée, le regarda redescendre presque au ralenti.

Le membre du chapeau atterrit comme prévu dans sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Hermione était presque trop stupéfaite pour faire se rendre compte de la situation. Elle restait là, statufiée, et regardait les yeux du chapeau loucher intensément. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il gémit et une goutte de sperme gluant coula dans sa gorge.

Il se retira et Hermione glapit.

-Comment oses-tu ? hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

Le chapeau avait pris un air rêveur et satisfait.

-Tu sais que tu as aimé, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Hermione émit une exclamation furieuse avant de se ruer, telle une tornade, hors de la salle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione, assise dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, picorait dans son assiette.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

-Rien dont j'aie envie de parler, répondit Hermione avec humeur.

Ron et Harry l'examinèrent avec inquiétude pendant le reste du repas.

Ils avaient presque terminé de manger quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. Le Choixpeau bondissait vers le centre de la pièce.

L'estomac d'Hermione se contracta. L'objet avait atteint l'estrade professorale. Il se racla la gorge et sa voix retentit, assez fort pour que tous les élèves en profitent.

_"Hermione Granger, **(Hermione Granger)**_

_S'il te plait ne sois pas ainsi **(Please don't be a stranger)**_

_Tu me fais fondre en pleurs **(You're making me sob)**_

_Depuis que tu t'es enfuie **(Since you ran away)**_

_Après m'avoir fait une gâterie.** (After you gave me that blow job)**_

_S'il te plait dis moi que tu vas rester** (Please say you'll stay)**_

_Et me serrer entre tes cuisses **(And make sweet love)**_

_Jusqu'à que j'en jouisse ** (Until I spray)**" (2)**  
**_

McGonagall tourna de l'œil et s'écroula par terre.

Hermione était furieuse.

Toute la salle restait silencieuse, choquée, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy s'exclame :

-Tu es tellement désespérée que tu en es à sucer un chapeau, Granger ?

Le reste de la table Serpentard éclata de rire.

Hermione bondit de sa chaise. Elle se précipita sur l'objet enchanté et le gifla à toute volée, le faisant tomber par terre.

Puis, elle courut hors de la pièce.

-Elle m'a préféré un putain de chapeau ? articula Ron, vert de jalousie.

Harry était trop abasourdi pour parler ou pour répondre quelque chose aux stupidités de son meilleur ami.

* * *

La pluie s'était mise à tomber sur Poudlard.

Le Choixpeau se trouvait au sommet d'une des plus hautes tour du château et contemplait la vue qui s'étalait sous lui.

_Pourquoi es-tu si en colère Hermione ?_ pensait-il. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas une chance ?_

Pour la première fois, il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Baissant les yeux vers le sol qui se trouvait loin en dessous de lui, il s'élança par dessus la barrière de la tour.

-Adieu monde cruel, s'écria-t-il en sautant dans le vide.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit sa fin.

Un vent se leva et il retomba en spirales jusqu'au sol où il se posa délicatement, relativement indemne.

-Oh shit ! C'est vrai que je suis un chapeau.

* * *

_Plus tard…_

-Tu veux en parler Hermione ? demanda Harry à travers la porte close des toilettes.

-Non je n'ai pas envie ! J'ai déjà été suffisamment humiliée.

-Tu sais que ne vais pas te juger Hermione, la rassura Harry. Tu me connais, non ?

-C'est ce… Cet espèce de chapeau dégoûtant ! Il a commencé à m'embrasser, puis, il a profité du fait que que ma bouche soit ouverte pour sauter dedans. Il… Il a terminé avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ça a l'air horrible.

Harry se sentait très mal mais il essayait aussi de ne pas rire.

-Le Choixpeau a un pénis ?

-Oui, j'en ai un, fit une voix près du sol.

Harry baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'objet enchanté était à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça ?

-Allez, laisse moi parler à la fille. Je vais tout arranger.

-Dégage ! cria Hermione à travers la porte.

* * *

_Encore plus tard..._

Le Choixpeau utilisa ses pouvoirs considérables pour ouvrir l'entrée de la salle commune et trouva facilement les quartiers d'Hermione. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fit un saut sur le lit, là où Hermione était assise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Comment est-ce que je peux me débarrasser de toi ?

-Écoute, Hermione, commença le chapeau d'un ton raisonnable. Je sais que je suis un peu grossier parfois mais laisse moi une dernière chance.

Hermione le considéra d'un d'oeil soupçonneux.

-Non ! Tu es fou ? Tu m'as humiliée devant tout le monde.

-Je pense que dire à tout le monde que tu fais bien les fellations permettrait d'améliorer ta réputation, affirma sagement le Choixpeau.

-Sors d'ici ! Espèce d'insupportable, d'horrible chapeau défraîchi ! cracha la jeune fille, furieuse.

-Hermione, réfléchis. Tout ce que je te demande c'est une dernière chance. Donne moi une nuit pour pilonner ton antre soyeuse et tu verras que je ne suis pas si mauvais.

-Raaaahhhh !

Hermione hurla de frustration et donna un coup de pied au chapeau qui le fit voler à travers la chambre.

Le Choixpeau se décolla du mur.

-Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça, Hermione. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il commença à chanter et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit, comme si elle avait revêtu un masque blanc.

Le chapeau lui sauta dessus dès qu'il eut achevé sa mélodieuse litanie. Il se plissa et se retourna complètement, exposant ainsi son pénis.

-C'est bon, Hermione, roucoula-t-il. Allons-y.

L'adolescente se déshabilla et s'allongea. Le Choixpeau descendit vers sa féminité et commença à essayer de lui donner du plaisir par voie orale.

Sa bouche en coton s'ouvrait et se refermait sur son intimité et il titillait le clitoris de la jeune femme en le mordillant.

-Ouiiii, gémit-elle, complètement dans les vapes.

-Prends-moi maintenant Hermione, grogna le chapeau.

Elle agrippa tissu de coton et de polyester et guida son pénis en elle. Les bruits de plaisir du chapeau étaient étouffés par la main qu'Hermione avait posée sur sa bouche.

La jeune femme se mit à califourchon sur lui, rendant son membre dur et humide. Elle augmenta la cadence et, moins d'une minute plus tard, le Choixpeau commença à se sentir proche de la jouissance.

-Bllaathshssss, gémit-il de plaisir.

Il s'effondra sur Hermione et son sperme chaud jaillit. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Tout le monde put remarquer qu'un changement survenait dans le comportement d'Hermione Granger.

Elle paraissait calme et lointaine et ses yeux étaient tout le temps dans le vague. Elle cessa de traîner avec Ron et Harry et disparaissait aussitôt la fin des cours.

-Quelque chose de va pas chez Hermione, dit le rouquin à son meilleur ami.

L'expression de visage exprimait toute son inquiétude.

-Oui, depuis le jour où le Choixpeau a dit à tous ceux qui étaient dans la Grande Salle qu'elle l'avait sucé, répondit Harry en secouant tristement la tête.

-Tu crois qu'elle est toujours embarrassée et que c'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte bizarrement ? réfléchit Ron.

Les rouages de son cerveau, peu habitués à la concentration, travaillaient dur.

-C'est plus grave que ça, répondit Harry. Je crois qu'on devrait aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité et la suivre discrètement après les cours.

.

Plus tard, ce jour là, Harry et Ron se dissimulèrent sous la cape et suivirent silencieusement Hermione après qu'elle eut quitté la classe.

Elle rentra à son dortoir où Harry et Ron réussirent à se glisser furtivement à travers la porte, juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

Ce qu'il virent les stupéfièrent.

Fumant une pipe, le Choixpeau se prélassait sur le lit d'Hermione, vêtu d'un pyjama-de-chapeau (3) rouge.

Son pénis se balançait au dessus de sa pointe.

Ron et Harry essayèrent de ne pas vomir en voyant leur meilleure amie allonger le chapeau sur le lit avant de commencer à le chevaucher. Son regard vide et ses gémissements remplissaient la pièce.

Les deux garçons se ruèrent hors de la chambre, sans faire attention à la suspicion que pourrait provoquer une porte s'ouvrant mystérieusement.

Ron pouvait à peine regarder Harry dans les yeux après qu'ils aient couru le long de deux couloirs avant de s'arrêter en dérapant.

Le jeune homme essayait de réprimer ses haut-le-cœur.

-Hermione couche avec le Choixpeau ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule.

-Non, elle le déteste ! Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Quelque chose cloche ! Ses yeux ont l'air sans vie. Elle doit être sous l'impérium ou… ou quelque chose d'autre !

Ron était au bord des larmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On doit aller le dire à Dumbledore.

* * *

-Oui, oui, je sais tout sur le contrôle que le Choixpeau exerce sur Hermione, dit Dumbledore qui croquait une dragée surprise tout en parlant.

Un peu de salive coula hors de sa bouche et resta collée dans sa barbe.

-Vous savez ?

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha.

-Bien sûr. Ce chapeau est de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

Dumbledore s'interrompit et il prit un air plus sérieux alors qu'il se penchait en avant.

-Les garçons, je vais vous dire un secret. Le Choixpeau…

-Euh… Professeur Dumbledore ? l'appela doucement Harry.

-Punaise ! Il s'est endormi, dit Ron d'un ton surpris.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore !

Harry en secoua le vieux directeur.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Dumbledore se redressa brusquement.

-Le Choixpeau, vous vous souvenez ?

-Ah oui, oui, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec impatience. Je vais vous dire un secret les garçons.

Il se pencha une fois de plus.

-Le Choixpeau n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Jadis, c'était un vieux magicien mais une malédiction la transformé. Il est resté sous forme de chapeau pendant les deux mille dernières années.

-Deux mille ? répéta Harry, abasourdi.

-Oui Harry. Tu dois sûrement avoir entendu des histoires à propos de lui depuis le temps. C'est pourquoi que je peux pas espérer le défier pour sauver Hermione. Avant, le Choixpeau était connu sous le nom de… Merlin.

-Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! intervint Ron.

-Sa magie est puissante et ancienne. Si je m'interpose entre lui et Hermione, il pourrait me tuer et raser l'école rien qu'en murmurant un mot.

-Eh bien, on ne peut rien faire alors.

Le jeune Weasley avait l'air désespéré.

-Ron ! On ne peut pas se résoudre à ça ! Il doit y avoir une solution, monsieur le directeur. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire ? demanda Harry d'un ton suppliant.

-Attends, s'exclama le rouquin.

Il semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose.

-Ça veut dire que Merlin est un sale vieux libidineux ?

-Il y a peut-être un moyen, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. Si quelqu'un d'autre que le chapeau donne du plaisir à Hermione, elle pourrait se défaire de son contrôle.

-Bon, je veux bien me porter volontaire, déclara Ron.

Dumbledore le regarda avec dédain.

-J'ai entendu parler de votre réputation en tant qu'amant, monsieur Weasley. Non, ça ne va pas. Il faut quelqu'un de plus habile.

-Pourquoi pas vous, professeur ? proposa Harry. Tout le monde dit que plus on est vieux, plus on a d'expérience dans… ces matières là.

-Eh bien mon cher enfant. J'ai effectivement un appétit insatiable…

Ron gémit intérieurement à l'entente de cette confession.

-Cependant, continua Dumbledore, je crains que nous ayons besoin de quelqu'un avec plus… d'endurance.

On frappa à la porte.

-Ah, un timing parfait. Entrez.

Le professeur Rogue pénétra dans le bureau.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit-il froidement.

Harry bondit de sa chaise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !

-Oh, si je le suis. C'est le seul moyen de sauver Hermione. Je… connais les compétences du professeur Rogue au lit et je me porte garant de lui.

Harry sentit son déjeuner lui remonter dans la gorge et essaya de le faire redescendre dans son estomac.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Il DOIT y avoir une autre solution…

-Je crains que non Harry, répondit calmement le directeur. Le professeur Rogue est peut-être le seul qui puisse rompre le sort.

-Mes talents sexuels sont plus que suffisants pour satisfaire n'importe quelle sorcière ou n'importe quel sorcier, assura Rogue avec confiance.

-Très bien, Rogue, conclut Dumbledore. Je vais vous expliquer la situation. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour détourner l'attention du chapeau quand le professeur Rogue s'occupera de miss Granger.

-Mais le chapeau pourrait l'envoûter de nouveau, non ? fit Ron.

-Il faut le distraire avec un partenaire consentant, un que le Choixpeau n'aura pas besoin de contrôler avec sa magie. Il laissera tomber Hermione puis se lassera probablement de son nouvel amour également. Généralement, ça se passe comme ça avec lui. Ensuite j'essaierai de l'enfermer dans mon placard, là où il doit être. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

-Mais, qui va vouloir avoir des relations sexuelles avec un chapeau ? se demanda Ron, tout haut.

Harry s'assit un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi pas Ginny ? Elle a déjà couché avec tout le monde. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait.

Son meilleur ami se leva avec colère.

-C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles.

-Ginny semble être le meilleur choix, intervint Dumbledore gaiement sans se préoccuper de la réaction du rouquin. Je vais lui en parler. Vous deux, vous ferez en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent. Le Choixpeau agit peut-être parfois de façon stupide mais il est plus malin qu'il n'y paraît. Il faut que vous soyez subtils dans vos actions. Quand vous l'aurez distrait, le professeur Rogue ira coucher avec Hermione.

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, professeur, soupira Harry.

Après tout, ça semblait être la seule chose à faire.

Le visage de Ron était rouge de rage quand il sortit du bureau directorial, Harry sur ses talons.

* * *

_Plus tard…_

-Hé ! Le Choixpeau ! l'interpella Ron alors que l'objet flânait dans le dortoir d'Hermione.

La jeune fille était toujours en classe.

Le chapeau dévisagea le jeune homme d'un air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasly ?

-Euh… il y a cette fille qui a le béguin pour toi. Mais elle est un peu timide alors elle nous a demandé, à Harry et moi, de venir te voir à sa place. Elle veut savoir si tu serais prêt à la rencontrer.

-Quelle fille ? aboya le chapeau.

Harry s'avança.

-Elle ne veut pas qu'on te révèle son identité mais tu vas aimer. Elle a… plus d'expérience qu'Hermione, ça c'est certain.

Ron lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

Le chapeau examinait les deux garçons.

-D'accord, je viens avec vous mais si vous mijotez quelque chose, vous allez le regretter.

L'objet magique bondit hors de la chambre, suivi des deux garçons qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Là, assise dans un coin tranquille, se trouvait Ginny.

-La voilà, mon pote, dit Harry en tapotant amicalement le chapeau.

-Elle n'est pas très sexy, grogna ce dernier.

-Mais elle a d'autres qualités pour se rattraper, lui assura le survivant.

* * *

Harry et Ron regardaient Ginny et le Choixpeau discuter ensemble. Elle porta la main sous le rebord du chapeau et saisit son pénis. Le Choixpeau sourit.

Bien, la première partie du plan semblait se dérouler pour le mieux.

* * *

Hermione était rentrée dans son dortoir et se demandait pourquoi son "compagnon" n'était pas là.

Elle commençait à regarder sous le lit quand une voix derrière elle la fit tressaillir.

-Hermione, ronronnait Rogue.

-Professeur ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Vous avez été ensorcelée, Hermione. Je suis là pour vous libérer du maléfice.

L'adolescente sembla confuse. Depuis ces derniers temps, réfléchir semblait être une chose difficile à faire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je suis là pour mettre mes talents en matière de sexe à votre service. J'ai bien peur que ça soit la seule façon de vous libérer. Le Choixpeau vous a lancé un sort.

Hermione recula.

-Quoi ? Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Restez loin de moi.

Rogue savait que le maléfice la faisait agir et penser de façon irrationnelle. Il s'avança.

-Mc Gonagall m'a déjà caressé avant de venir alors je suis prêt.

Il baissa son pantalon et lui montra son énorme engin de vingt centimètres.

Hermione le fixa avec surprise.

Severus lança un sort de déshabillage. Il la poussa ensuite délicatement sur le lit.

-Allonge-toi, Hermione. Tu vas bientôt goûter au plaisir de sentir mon serpent en toi (4).

Rogue commença alors à sucer les sens d'Hermione comme un veau tète le pis d'une vache. Il glissa ensuite sa main experte jusqu'à son pot de miel (5) et la caressa.

Il remuait les lèvres et la mordillait, laissant sur elle de petites marques, comme s'il dégustait un sachet de chips.

Hermione gémit. Le bruit s'apparentait aux lamentations d'un fantôme dans un cimetière.

-Prête à chevaucher le Rogue Express ? demanda Rogue d'un ton soyeux.

Hermione hocha la tête et Rogue entra en elle, telle une charrue creuse la terre.

Perdue dans l'extase, Hermione cria. Ses cris étaient aussi bruyants que les sifflements d'une cocotte minute.

Rogue commença à donner de grand coups de reins. Il la prenait avec de grands mouvements exagérés, comme s'il piochait le sol pour chercher du pétrole. Elle était aussi douce et humide que de la Branchiflore.

Le professeur avait l'odeur des chrysopes et des groins de truie qu'il utilisait dans ses potions. Tandis qu'il continuait à lui prodiguer ses attentions, le visage d'Hermione se crispait de plaisir, comme celui d'un clown à une fête d'anniversaire.

Le maître de potions lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu et en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille, il paraissait évident qu'elle allait jouir en mouillant assez pour remplir une pensine.

Rogue grogna alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, éjaculant en elle, tel un pistolet à eau moldu.

.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en se dégageant de sous Rogue.

-Apparemment, j'ai brisé le contrôle que le Choixpeau avait sur vous, répondit-il avec arrogance.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le chapeau profitait des faveurs sexuelles de Ginny.

Une fois terminé, il alluma un cigare.

-Bébé, c'était génial mais je ne suis pas un chapeau qui aime s'engager. De plus, je vois Hermione.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle ? chuchota Ginny d'un ton sensuel.

Elle se pencha sur lui avec un air suggestif et posa sa bouche sur son membre

* * *

Dumbledore, Harry et Ron étaient assis dans le bureau directorial.

-Bien, il semble que tout a fonctionné pour le mieux, dit Dumbledore en reprenant ses dragées.

-Oui, tout le monde se fait baiser, sauf moi, fit Ron d'un ton maussade.

Dumbledore le considéra un moment.

-Harry, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas un moment seul avec Ron ?

Confus, le brun sortit du bureau. Il pressa son oreille contre la porte et entendit des halètements.

-Bon, eh ben je suppose que tout le monde se fait baiser maintenant, sauf _moi._

Il s'avança dans le couloir._  
_

Rogue, appuyé contre le mur, le regardait

-Potter ! susurra-t-il. Retenue dans les cachots. Tout de suite.

Harry sourit et suivit le maître des potions en sautillant.

.

FIN

* * *

Oui.

Oui, je sais...

...

C'est n'importe quoi.

Un délire total.

Mais bon, avouez que cet OS est génial, non ? NON ? x)

Ça aurait été un crime de passer à côté qu'une telle perle. Je vous raconte pas ma réaction quand je suis tombée sur cette chose (D'ailleurs, c'est **Bleak Dawn** qui m'en a parlé et qui m'a filé le lien alors s'il y a quelqu'un a blâmer c'est bien elle). J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre xD

.

Bon, cela dit j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment hésité à le poster ^^

Non seulement ce n'est pas du tout le même style de fic que toutes mes autres traductions mais c'est aussi la première fois que je traduis des scènes explicites de ce genre et comment vous dire... ce fut laborieux.

Entre les crises de fou rire et les "Comment je traduis "pussy" en français sans être trop vulgaire ?", j'avançais à deux à l'heure et je passais au moins un quart d'heure au bas mot pour chaque paragraphe.

J'espère au moins que ça vous a plu !

.

PS: Je suis sûre que maintenant vous êtes toutes fans de ce pairing. Avouez que le Dramione fait pâle figure à côté de ça.

* * *

Quelques précisions sur la traduction:

(1) et (2) : Je me permets quelques libertés dans les chansons du Choixpeau pour que les rimes correspondent. Je vous laisse quand même la savoureuse VO à côté. Pour ceux qui peuvent comprendre, ce serait dommage de passer à côté !

(3) : Vous lisez une fic où Hermione a des relations sexuelles avec un chapeau. A côté de ça, le fait que le chapeau en question porte un pyjama rouge ne devrait pas vous choquer. Le fait qu'il existe des pyjama-de-chapeau non plus.

(4) : L'expression originale était "You will soon feel the pleasure of Snape's snake." Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu "Snape's snake".

(5) : C'était la même expression en VO. Vous admirerez le sens de la métaphore de l'auteure.


End file.
